The Paper Plane Story
by Evanthe Beelzenef
Summary: Semuanya gara-gara kebodohan Izaya yang menerbangkan pesawatnya saat cuaca berangin.


**Disclaimer :**

Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita

The Paper Plane Story © Eve

**Warning :**

Please notice that this fanfiction contain **Male** and **Male **relationship. So, read it with your own risk, guys.

**Summary :**

Semuanya gara-gara kebodohan Izaya yang menerbangkan pesawatnya saat cuaca berangin.

* * *

**The Paper Plane Story**

* * *

Izaya mungkin seorang jenius yang bisa menghapal isi buku seribu halaman dalam sekejap. Ia mungkin orang yang paling observatif dalam menganalisa situasi. Dan dia juga... maniak yang keranjingan berteriak keras-keras di ruang kerjanya bahwa ia sangat mencintai manusia.

Segala sesuatu dikelola oleh logika dan disimpulkan berdasar fakta. Tetapi, ada kalanya logika yang menopang kerja otak jeniusnya tidak dapat mencerna perasaan menggelitik yang belakangan ini menghantui pikirannya.

Rasanya aneh, aneh, _aneh... _

Dan Izaya tidak menyukainya.

Perasaan itu membuatnya geli. Apa namanya? Ia tidak tahu─dan tidak mau tahu. Shinra bilang bahwa Izaya tengah jatuh cinta. Konyol─temannya yang berkacamata itu. Dia seharusnya lebih dari tahu kalau Izaya memang tengah jatuh cinta─pada manusia-manusianya yang manis. Bukankah memang selalu seperti itu?

"Tidak, tidak, Izaya-kun! Bukan jatuh cinta yang seperti itu." Suatu hari dokter ilegal itu membantah pernyataan sang informan. Ia benarkan kacamatanya yang agak merosot.

"Lalu yang seperti apa?" Izaya bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan ujung bibir yang tertarik ke samping.

"Yang seperti ini," jawab Shinra sembari menggambar hati di halaman belakang buku catatannya, lalu menulis namanya sendiri di bagian atas hati itu dan nama Celty di bagian bawahnya.

Merasa kikuk melihat temannya yang menatap gambar hati itu dengan tatapan kosong, Shinra akhirnya menyerah. Ilustrasi nampaknya bukan metode yang bagus untuk menjelaskan hal seperti itu pada Izaya. Atau dia yang terlalu bodoh dalam menjelaskan masalah cinta?

Shinra menghela napas, "kau jatuh cinta, berarti kau menaruh perasaan khusus untuk seseorang. Seperti... seperti rasa cintaku pada Celty," ujarnya berangan-angan.

"Lalu?" Ia tampak bosan.

"Oke, mulanya kau akan merasakan perasaan aneh saat bertemu orang yang kau cintai. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perutmu. Jantungmu akan berdebar-debar tak karuan. Lalu kau mulai salah tingkah jika perhatian orang itu tiba-tiba tertuju padamu. Lalu, kau akan merasa marah dan kesal jika orang itu─"

"Shinra! Ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan itu... mengapa terdengar seperti gejala yang dialami oleh perempuan. Terlebih lagi, remaja tanggung yang sedang jatuh cinta!"

"Eh? Itu kau tahu. Bukankah kau juga seperti mereka?" Izaya memutar kedua bola matanya sebagai respon.

Dan perlu kau ketahui, mereka sudah membahas masalah ini berkali-kali sampai Shinra sudah tahu jadwal kunjungan pria _god complex _itu. Jika pukul delapan malam bel apartemennya berbunyi, maka tamunya adalah Izaya─sang informan yang sedang dilema soal cinta.

Tapi entahlah, seberapa kerasnya Shinra meyakinkan Izaya bahwa dia tengah jatuh cinta, namun, informan berambut arang itu tidak mau menerimanya.

Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau Izaya tidak menyukai perasaan aneh yang disebut cinta ini? Hal itu juga bukan tanpa alasan. Izaya tidak suka dan tidak mau menerima kenyataan karena orang yang membuatnya kacau adalah orang yang menyandang predikat _the strongest man in Ikebukuro_─Shizuo Heiwajima. Musuh bebuyutan sekaligus mainan yang sulit ditaklukan. Satu-satunya eksistensi yang tidak dia cintai─

'_I only loves human.'_

─karena dia bukan manusia.

Seharusnya sih begitu, jika saja jantungnya tidak berakselerasi dua kali lipat dari biasanya ketika ia mendengar teriakan dan sumpah serapah yang familiar.

"IIIIIIIZZAAAAAAYYAAAAAAA!"

Dan sang monster sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil mengangkat sebuah _vending machine. _Izaya berbalik, lengkap dengan senyum lebar ala _ceshire _di wajahnya─seolah otot-otot wajahnya itu tidak bisa membentuk ekspresi lain selain seringai menyebalkan yang membuat orang muak.

Semua orang yang sayang nyawa─atau minimal tidak ingin terluka─pasti akan menyingkir dari arena pertempuran sesegera mungkin setelah melihat dua orang bertitel _the strongest man _ada di tempat yang sama. Kecuali beberapa berandal kampung berpikiran sederhana yang ingin mengambil alih 'takhta' Shizuo tanpa peduli risikonya.

Percayalah, mereka tak akan meninggalkan tempat itu dalam keadaan utuh. Selalu ada tiang-tiang yang bengkok, bangunan beton yang kacanya pecah, atau jalan raya yang retak-retak dengan _streetsign _menancap di permukaannya─seperti permen loli yang bisa kau temukan di minimarket.

Terkadang Izaya bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya,_ 'mengapa aku tidak bisa kalau tidak pergi ke Ikebukuro sehari saja?' _Atau, _'mengapa aku tidak pernah tahan untuk menjahili Shizu-chan?' _Atau, _'mengapa aku tidak bisa membunuh monster itu?!' _Dan, _'mengapa aku menikmati saat-saat dikejar oleh Shizu-chan?!'_

Bukankah itu cukup untuk menjelaskan perasaanmu, Izaya? _Stop being a foolish._

Lalu Izaya akan mengacak rambutnya─frustrasi akan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang berseliweran di kepalanya. Bahkan permainan aneh yang ia sebut sebagai _twisted chess _juga sudah jarang terjamah oleh otak sintingnya semenjak Shizuo berhasil menempati urutan pertama sebagai 'hal yang selalu diingat oleh Izaya'.

Di satu pagi yang gelap─tepatnya dini hari, sebaris kalimat yang diketikkan Celty pada layar PDA-nya berhasil membuat informan itu termenung untuk sesaat sebelum senyumnya mengembang kemudian ia melengos pergi tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Meninggalkan Shinra yang baru bangun tidur dan bergabung dengan mereka dihinggapi tanda tanya besar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengusirnya secepat itu, Celty?" tanya Shinra. Pria itu mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar.

Wanita itu menunjukkan layar PDA-nya yang masih berisi tulisan tadi pada Shinra.

"Hanya itu?"

Celty mengangkat tangan lalu meninggalkan Shinra di ambang pintu.

Pria berambut coklat itu menguap lagi, "Aku bingung... sebenarnya kau itu pintar atau bodoh sih, Izaya?"

* * *

Langit masih gelap meski Izaya mulai melihat berkas-berkas cahaya berwarna oranye bermunculan di ufuk timur jauh di seberang sana.

Dan di sinilah Izaya sekarang, di tepi atap gedung _Sunshine 60._ Kecepatan angin di atas sana lebih besar daripada di bawah, membuatnya oleng sesekali. Ia tatap secarik kertas berbentuk pesawat di genggaman tangannya sebelum menghela napas panjang.

Mengambil ancang-ancang, pria nyentrik itu mulai berhitung.

"Satu..."

Angin berhembus semakin kencang.

"Dua... tiga..."

Pesawat kertas itu dilemparnya sekuat tenaga.

Izaya tersenyum. Mainan anak-anak berisi perasaannya itu bermanuver di udara. Angin musim gugur yang terbilang sangat kencang menggiringnya semakin menjauh dari atap _Sunshine 60._

Pria itu tak menyadari jika jauh di bawah sana, pesawat kertasnya terbang rendah. Melayang-layang seperti serpihan _Dandelion_ yang tertiup angin. Ujungnya yang lancip mengenai dahi seorang yang tengah duduk santai di taman kota─menikmati saat-saat matahari terbit sambil menyesap kanker batangan yang sudah menjadi candunya.

* * *

"Huh?" Shizuo menoleh.

Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh benda apapun yang baru saja menabrak dahinya. Dan benda itu tergeletak begitu saja di bawah bangku yang ia duduki.

"Kutu?" Alisnya bertaut saat aroma familiar menguar dari sana.

Ia buka lipatan-lipatan pada kertas itu, merapikannya, kemudian memperhatikan deretan huruf yang terangkai menjadi sebuah kalimat. Tapi apa yang tertulis di sana membuat kedua alisnya semakin tertaut.

ooOoo

_Aku benci monster itu... Aku benci monster itu... Aku benci monster itu..._

_Aku benci monster itu... Aku benci monster itu... Aku benci monster itu..._

_Aku benci monster itu... Aku benci monster itu... Aku benci monster itu..._

_Aku benci monster itu..._

_...karena dia selalu menyelinap di kepalaku!  
_

ooOoo

Kepalanya menggeleng. Orang yang menulis ini sepertinya sakit jiwa, pikir Shizuo. Namun, pemikiran itu mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit seiring dengan pesawat-pesawat lain yang ia temukan setiap harinya di beberapa titik di Ikebukuro pada jam yang sama. Pria itu juga tidak mengerti mengapa selalu dirinya yang menemukan pesawat itu seolah semuanya sudah diatur.

ooOoo

_Seharusnya aku tidak lagi memikirkan moster itu. Dia menyebalkan, menyebalkan!_

_Dia membuatku merasa geli. Bayangkan! Shizu-chan membuatku merasa geli!_

_Dan aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini!_

_Aku tidak suka!_

_Dia selalu datang dan pergi secara tiba-tiba. Dia selalu teriak-teriak menyebut namaku dengan nada geram. Dia selalu melempar benda-benda berat itu ke arahku. Dia selalu menjadi monster yang menyebalkan!_

_Aku membenci Shizu-chan sampai ke ubun-ubun!  
_

ooOoo

Pesawat-pesawat itu membawa pesan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan pesawat pertama. Dan sepertinya ia tahu benar siapa yang menulisnya.

ooOoo

_Shizu-chan itu monster... monster... monster..._

_Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Shizu-chan, kan? Dia itu monster! Demi apa dia itu monster!_

_Aku hanya mencintai manusia dan Shizu-chan itu bukan manusia, dia monster._

_Aku tidak mencintai monster._

_Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Shizu-chan, kan?_

_Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Shizu-chan, kan?_

_Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Shizu-chan, kan?_

_Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Shizu-chan._

_Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Shizu-chan._

_Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Shizu-chan._

_Tapi..._

_Bagaimana jika aku memang benar menyukainya?  
_

ooOoo 

Jika saja Shizuo tidak iseng memungut benda-benda itu, mungkin saja prespektifnya tidak akan berubah. Pria itu tersenyum, cenderung menahan tawa. Entah karena isinya yang berantakan atau karena kenyataan bahwa informan berharga diri tinggi itu mengakui perasaannya dengan cara konyol seperti ini. 

* * *

Lagi-lagi Izaya berdiri di tepi gedung _Sunshine 60_. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia melakukan ritual menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat pesawat kertas itu sudah diterbangkan.

_'Bawa pergi perasaan konyol ini sejauh mungkin.'_

Senyum Izaya memudar seiring dengan pesawat kertasnya yang semakin kecil di ujung sana. Seharusnya Izaya senang karena ia telah menuliskan semua perasaannya dan membuangnya sejauh mungkin, kan? Celty sendiri yang bilang begitu.

Celty sendiri yang bilang...

_[Kalau kau ingin membuang jauh-jauh 'kekonyolan' itu, tuliskan perasaanmu pada selembar kertas, kemudian terbangkan kertas itu dari gedung tertinggi.]_

Tapi mengapa...? Mengapa ia merasa enggan kehilangan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya berdesir? Mengapa ia tidak ingin membuang jauh-jauh 'kebodohannya'? Mengapa... mengapa... terasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang?

Izaya bukan tipe orang yang melankolis dan ini adalah kali pertama ia menitikan air mata. Kenyataan bahwa selama ini dia menolak untuk mengakui perasaannya saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya sakit di ulu hati. Pasalnya, ia tahu bahwa orang itu tidak mungkin membalas perasaannya.

Pria itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia tatap satu lagi pesawat kertas yang ada di tangannya─pesawat terakhirnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa enggan. Ia merasa enggan untuk melepasnya. Melepas perasaannya. Melepas Shizuo.

Tenggelam terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Izaya tidak menyadari ada ketukan sepatu yang menengendap-endap mendekatinya. Bahkan ketika sebuah tangan menyusup memeluk pinggang rampingnya, ia masih diam termenung.

Izaya baru terkejut beberapa saat kemudian. Dan reflek tubuhnya membuat ia menarik pisau lipat dari saku jaketnya. Namun, sosok asing itu cepat-cepat mencengkeram tangannya sampai pisau lipat itu terjatuh.

"Jangan dilempar," ucap suara di belakangnya lembut, "jangan dilempar... Kutu."

Bisa kau bayangkan seberapa lebar mata sang informan membelalak? Baru saja ia mengira bahwa orang asing ini adalah pelaku _sexual harassment_, ia kembali dikejutkan oleh suara yang begitu familiar. Suara yang selalu memanggil namanya dengan segenap kebencian. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Shizu-chan?" Suaranya bergetar. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Jika saja tak ada yang menopang tubuhnya dari belakang, Izaya pasti sudah terjatuh. Apa ini artinya dia tertangkap basah?

"Ya?"

"_Ara~_ lihat apa yang dilakukan protozoa di sini?" ucapnya berusaha semenyebalkan mungkin.

Izaya bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan Shizu-chan? Mengapa monster itu bersikap aneh begini? Pasti Izaya sedang bermimpi karena Shizuo yang asli tidak mungkin memeluk dan berkata-kata lembut seperti sekarang. Shizuo yang asli akan mengamuk dan melempar benda apapun ke arahnya. Ia yakin ini hanya imajinasi belaka.

Tapi, suaranya benar-benar nyata. Hembusan napas sosok itu di lehernya, juga hangat tubuhnya yang menjalar, Izaya bisa merasakannya. Ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan. Tetapi rasanya sulit bagi Izaya untuk percaya. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya bisa diam membeku.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura, Izaya."

Tangan Shizuo merayap menelusuri tangan kanan sang informan sampai ia menemukan benda yang ia cari lalu mengambilnya.

"Shizu-chan lepas!"

Mantan bartender itu tidak mempedulikan rutukan Izaya. Masih memeluk sang informan dari belakang, ia buka lipatan-lipatan di kertas itu dengan satu tangannya kemudian ia baca isinya. Matanya berbinar, kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke samping. Dan apa itu yang terlukis di wajahnya? Seperti sebuah kepuasan.

"Sepertinya... kau juga tidak lebih dari orang bodoh." Izaya merasakan hembusan napas Shizuo di tengkuknya.

"Huh?"

"Aku memiliki benda seperti ini di laci meja di apartemenku. Berapa banyak ya? Sepuluh? Dua puluh? Entahlah. Dan semuanya berisi pernyataan cinta yang berantakan seperti tulisan anak TK. Aku ingin tahu, orang bodoh mana yang mau melakukan hal konyol seperti itu?"

Tunggu dulu, bagaimana bisa? Tidak mungkin Shizuo menemukan pesawat-pesawatnya, kan? Jika yang dikatakan Shizuo itu benar, berarti...

Izaya melotot menyadarinya. Wajahnya mulai memanas. Pasti sekarang sudah sewarna dengan kepiting rebus.

"Kau!" Izaya meronta, berusaha menyikut Shizuo tetapi kekuatannya kalah jauh dari pria itu, "stalker! Jadi selama ini kau membuntutiku?! Apa maumu, protozoa?!"

"Ssssh..."

Shizuo membalik tubuh Izaya agar menghadap ke arahnya, "entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi aku sudah menerima pesanmu, Izaya."

Si rambut arang melotot saat Shizuo mengecup bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Awalnya ia berontak, tapi toh lama kelamaan laki-laki naif yang satu ini menikmatinya juga.

Shizuo memang benar-benar di luar dugaan. Dan mungkin..., itu juga penyebab Izaya jatuh hati padanya.

Yah, semua kisah cinta bisa dimulai dengan berbagai cara. Mulai dari yang normal hingga yang paling tidak normal. Tapi untuk hal yang dialami oleh Izaya, mari kita simpulkan bahwa semuanya berawal dari kebodohan.

* * *

_Jangan pernah menerbangkan pesawatmu di cuaca berangin karena itu berbahaya._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

~End~

.

.

**A/N : **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini sampai akhir. Komentar, kritik, dan sarannya saya terima dengan senang hati. _So, mind to read and review, dear reader?_

_Sincerely,_

_Eve_


End file.
